A Beastly Origin
by WetworthGirl11
Summary: Where did Mr. Beastly come from? Who were his parents? Based on a dream I had. Contains an OC
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a Swamp, there lived a green dragon-like creature named Peeyoo. He was green with dark green spots, he had a yellow belly, a long snout and a black unibrow over his eyes giving him an aggressive look.

He was indeed aggressive and he didn't like to be bothered. However he liked to pull pranks on people, he just had to be in the mood. He was a big jerk, but he didn't care, he enjoyed it.

One day his life was going to change, though. That day he was walking around in dirty puddles, he didn't mind though, he bathed in the stuff daily. He suddenly saw a huge furry creature with a pig-like nose walk by holding a bag. Then he/she dropped the bag into a puddle.

"There, good riddance!" The creature said in disgust then left.

Peeyoo wanted to see what it was, he didn't really care for stealing other peoples' trash, but some odd feeling led him to check. He opened up the bag and saw another creature who looked exactly like the one who dropped him, except he was smaller and he didn't look a day older than a month or two.

Peeyoo was not the nicest person, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for the little guy. His parent didn't seem to love him. He wanted to yell at the one who abandoned him, but he was too small to face an overweight monster. He sighed and picked up the baby. He knew he had his work cut out for him.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 12 years since Beastly was raised by Peeyoo. He taught him how to be a mischievous and sly sort, but he still gave him the love he deserved. But he did have a few strict rules like any household.

"Pop, may I go play in the desert?" Beastly asked.

"Sure, but don't go too far! And stay safe!" Peeyoo said.

"Got it!" Beastly said.

He started wandering to the desert to see whatever was there. Maybe something for his collection. When suddenly he saw somebody coming. He decided to hide because he felt a bit wary around strangers like his father.

The Person was wearing a cloak and he had blue skin as he could see by looking as his thin clawed hands. The only other features he could see were his glowin red eyes and blue eyebrows, which were bushier than his father's. He also looked much more sinister than anyone he's ever seen.

He also saw two creatures fighting him, a female bipedal yellow bear with pink and purple hair, a pale face with a pink heart shaped nose and freckles and a rainbow star on her white belly. She was accompanied by a purple horse with a blue and green mane and tail. His nose was heart shaped as well and he had a white tummy with a rainbow heart. Both were older than Beastly, but looked so cute and sweet that looking at them made him feel an unfamiliar sick feeling.

The two animals shot rainbows out of their belly symbols while the scary wizard shot dark magic at them. Beastly watched the battle in awe wondering where it would go.

About 10 minutes later it seemed to be a tie so both sides left the scene.

"I'll be back, Care Bears! And you'll be sorry!" The wizard yelled in an angry and somewhat frightening voice. He turned himself into a tornado which accidentally caught Beastly. He got very dizzy and didn't know what to do.

After what seemed like hours (but it was only 5 minutes) they arrived at the castle.

"Who the heck are you?! And why did you follow me?!" The cloaked wizard asked angrily.

"I'm sorry mister, I just saw you fighting those disgustingly cute teddy bears and I thought your magic was amazing. Then I got caught in your tornado." Beastly said. "What is your name anyway?"

"I am evil, I am hate, I am No Heart!" The wizard said evilly.

"Your name is No Heart? Why? Because you have no heart? Don't you need one to live and give you blood?" Beastly asked.

"No, it means I hate everything and I care about nobody!" No Heart yelled, he was a bit annoyed by the statement.

"Do you think you could teach me some magic?" Beastly asked.

"Sorry i only teach magic to bad people." No Heart said.

"But I AM bad! I drink swamp water straight from the carton!" Beastly said.

"I meant people who are evil and wicked you fool!" No Heart shouted.

"Well... Oh the sweet and innocent rainbow bear and pony are your enemies right?" Beastly asked.

"Are you kidding?! They ruin everything with their love and niceness! I want them out of my life!" No Heart said with pure hatred in his voice.

"Well, I can help you! They look so sweet they make my teeth hurt anyway!" Beastly spat as a tooth fell out.

"Fine! If you can prove yourself then I will hire you! I'm tired of working alone anyway!" No Heart said in defeat

"Great! I'll ask my dad!" Beastly said


End file.
